Brawl Baby
by StrawberrySensation
Summary: When Mario finds an abandoned baby, the brawl crew must help him raise it.
1. Chapter 1

"There there don't cry little one," Mario said trying to comfort the little baby. The baby continued on crying. His wails struck Mario's ears like bells chiming early in the morning. He just came back from Bally Total Fitness when he came across an old cardboard box on the side walk. It shifted this way and that. _That's strange, why did that box move?_ He thought curiously. He tiptoed near it and peered inside. There lied the cutest thing on earth. It had soft specs of brown hair and sweet apricot skin. His cheeks were round and pink like two big plums and his lips were red like cherries. He was a beautiful baby. Mario smiled at the sleeping child then noticed a small notebook sheet paper tucked in the baby's blue shirt. He carefully picked it up, trying not to awakethe baby. He opened it quickly and read:

_Please take care of my son. Who ever finds him, must cherish him as if he were an angel that just descended from the sky, under your care. Thank you._

Mario's eyes popped out of his face. He was the one that founded him, and needed to take care of him! He can't just leave the poor thing here to starve and die! He had to tell the Brawl crew. Mario tried to think what his friends might do if they found an abandoned baby.

Link: _Ahhhhhh…. What a nice baby boy!! I shall teach him to become a strong warrior like me and we shall protect queen Zelda and Hyrule from the evil!_

Yoshi: _hahooheeyooyooshiihayoo Puts baby on back and goes to Yoshi island _

Pit: _What an abandoned child! This is horrible! What is happening to mankind?!_

Ike: _What the hec is that?Peers inside box Oh it's just a kid Walks away and doesn't look back_

Peach and Zelda: _Aww look Zelda he's sooo cute! pats his head I know Peach! Hey! Why won't we take him to our castles and make him into a handsome prince!!_

Kirby and Dedede: _ooooooo? Kirby peers into box Hahaha, Kirby watch lookin at? Dedede peers into box Well what do ya know, it's a little naked baby! I know, I'll tell my waddle dees to take care of it! Dedede whistles, Wadal dees come running like crazy, baby cries_

Wario: _MMMMM….Tastey…._

Mario shook his head three times, shaking the thoughts out with him. He needed to take this baby with him and he needed the brawl crew to support him. Whether they like it or not, the baby is staying.


	2. Chapter 2

"Geeze what's taking Mario so long?" Peach stomped furiously on the ground. Mario promised her that they would have a tennis match this morning after he came back from Bally. She was dressed in a short pink dress and she wore tennis shoes. She stomped some more and yelled, "MARIO!!"

Link, Dedede, Zelda, Samus, and the others came into the living room. They were all dressed in PJ's. "Peach what's with all this racket early in the morning?" Zelda moaned. Peach groaned and stomped again, "Mario promised me that we'll play tennis this morning after he came back from Bally! What's taking him so long? He said exactly six o'clock sharp!"

Just as she said that, someone opened the front door to the mansion (Luigi's Mansion that was saved by Luigi in the past). "Mama Mia," The person said as he saw everyone staring at him wearing PJ's and pillow hair. He looked at peach who stared at him with a smirk and a tapping foot. Right when she was about to bang his head with her tennis racket, she saw something in his arm's that made her drop it on the tile floor.

The baby smiled at her with lit up eyes. It reaches out its hands to her. "Mama Mia! Ma-ma-ma-rioo…." Peach stuttered .She was shocked at the sight of the baby. She was so shocked that she fainted! Captain Falcon put her on the couch and Olimar put a wet cloth on her forehead. Everyone else looked at the baby boy. "Where did it come from?" Ness asked. Mario shook his head sadly, "This little guy's Mama left him…" He hung his head low as the baby squeezed his big round nose. "I found him in a little brown card board box when I was coming back from Bally. I couldn't just leave him…." He took out the crumpled note from his pocket and gave it to Luigi. He read it out loud to everyone. Their eyebrows rose up and they looked at one another. "I guess we have to take care of him," Zelda recommended. Every nodded in agreement.

"But I don't know a thing on how to take care of babies," Lucas said.

"Me either," Olimar said

"Me too," Said Marth.

"Me three," Sonic joined.

"This is gonna be one mission that's hard to accomplish," Snake mumbled.

"Well we have to take care of this baby, were responsible for it since we found him," Samus said.

"Excuse me, what do you mean WE?" Dedede said.

"Ya, I mean isn't MARIO the one that founded him?" Falco added.

"Ya he right, so isn't MARIO the one who's responsible for him?" Toon Link joined.

"Mama Mia!" Mario said in shock.

Samus put her arm around Mario and looked at everyone else, "Mario's our friend, and friends help each other out. Do you think Mario can take care of this baby by himself? I don't think so. So come on guys lets help him." Everyone exchanged glances.

Finally Link sighed, "Ok, ok we'll help him." He smiled at Mario. Ike looked disgust, "Everyone can take care of this scamp except me," and with that he turned around and left through the front door.

"Forget him; we don't need him anyway right Mario?" Olimar said.

" Mama Mia," was all that came out of Mario's mouth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Falco's Fun Night

" WAAAAHHHH!!!!"

" AWWW SHUT UP!" yelled Falco.

"WAAAAHHH!!!!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"

"WAAAAHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HELL, MARIO! MARIO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!!" Cried the sleepy and grouchy Falco.

It has been a five days since they kept the baby. The Brawl gang would take turns caring for the baby. Sadly, it was now Falco's turn. Falco. This blue dude wasn't really into the whole daddy, mushy, gushy stuff. "I'm tough and rough," He would say proudly. This is how he reacted when everyone told him that it was his turn to be responsible:

"WHAT! NO WAY! I AM NOT AND I REPEAT NOT GOING TO TAKE CARE OF THAT BOOGER, BURPING, LITTLE, SHITTING ANIMAL!" Falco shrieked.

"But _YOU _are an animal Falco," Fox hesitated.

Falco was quiet for a second, " Aww shut up fox, stop trying to be a smart," He turned around to walk away but Peach grabbed him by the arm and looked at him in the eyes.

She made a puppy face and said, " Ohhhh please Falco, please, we really need you, don't do this to us, if you do that it won't be fair oooh please Falco.."

" I said NO. Can you spell that N-O?"

Zelda mimicked Peach, " Falco please.."

"No."

Samus came over and said with her arms crossed, " Come on Falco, don't let the team down."

"I was never on your team."

Samus gave Zelda and Peach a sly wink then began to cry. She was followed by Peach, then Zelda. Their cry's sounded like an old lady got shot by an arrow. Suddenly, The two pretty princesses grabbed each of Falco's arms and held him tightly.

" Hey, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Letting you here our beautiful voices," Samus smiled. With that they all began to scream. The windows cracked and the other Brawler's covered their ears, " Man woman are the worst!" Marth said annoyed.

"OKAY OKAY I'LL DO IT JUST PLEASE STOP!!!" Falco pleaded.

The girls let him go and smiled at each other. Girl power was the best.

xxxxxx _So, here is the baby sleeping in Falco's room. It's the middle of the night and that little alarm clock just won't shut up. What will Falco do?_

_He'll get Mario that's what he'll do._

" MARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Screamed Falco on the top of his lungs.

_No reply._

He knew Mario was fast asleep and he envied him. " Damn people, leaving me with this ol damn kid," He got out of bed, putting himself together, and walked over to the baby cradle. He peered inside and saw the baby crying.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

" Okay, okay, I get it, your hungry so just shut up," He walked to the kitchen wearing his Airplane PJ's and opened the fridge door. He filled the bottle with Milk and put it in the microwave and waited. "BEEP!" He opened it and began walking to his room when he suddenly thought, " What if the milk is to hot?' He checked and it. Falco thought then," Why should I care? I don't want to be Mushy with that kid never," He entered his room and gave the bottle to the baby. The baby drank it and looked at Falco.

Falco couldn't help it but stroked the baby's cheek. " So soft," He spoke in a whisper. The baby stopped sucking the bottle and grabbed Falco's beak.

"HEY!"

The baby laughed. Falco tried pulling his beak away, but the baby's grip was strong. He hesitated and picked him up. Falco began to grow attach to the baby.

He took out all his model airplanes and showed it to the baby. "When you grow older, I'll teach you how to fly a jet," He told the baby.

He played with the baby for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" PANCAKES ARE READY!" Game and watch said serving breakfeast.

"Your pancakes taste like Charcoal," Ike complained.

" Oh really? Then let me see_** you**_ cook mister," Game and Watch said annoyed.

"Sorry, I'm a swords man not a pan man, but maybe later on, I'll probably try it, and I might even be better than you," Ike smiled evily.

"We'll see," Game and watch said.

Mario came in the room and peered around, " Hey where is Falco and the baby?"

Everyone else looked around the Mansion's dining room and nodded in agreement. All of a sudden, the doors to the kitchen opened. Falco was holding the baby in his arms smiling.

" I decided to call him Falco Jr."

Everyone was shocked, then bursted into laughter. Fox slapped Falco on the back, " Seems like you really became into a daddy, ay Falco?"

" I'm not his dad I'm just uhhh naming him, and uhhh he just wanted to be held that's all."

"Ooohhh sure," Everyone cooed.

" EAT YOUR PANCAKES EVERYBODY UNLESS YOU THINK IT TASTE LIKE CHARCOAL SHIT, " Game and Watch said annoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Double Trouble

After Falco merely gave the baby up to Peach, she decided that Zelda should accompany her. "Two heads is better than one," She cooed.

Zelda put the baby in his rocking chair and rocked him. "You are sooo cute!" She said pinching his cheek.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!"

_Woops._

Zelda ran around the room digging everywhere for that baby's powder milk. "Geeze where the hell did Peach keep it!" She dug through the cabinets and drawers. No such luck. They baby kept crying and crying. "ARGH!" Zelda shrieked. She raised her hands in the air and said:

_"Send you to sleep, send you to sleep,_

_Turn your weeps into sleep!"_

Magic filled the air and the baby calmed down into a deep slumber.

"Phew," Zelda said as she closed the door behind her. "I can use a cup of warm tea," She thought to herself as she headed to the kitchen.

While Zelda was making herself a cup of herbal tea, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror across the room. Boy did SHE look horrible! Her eyes had black circles around them, resembling a raccoon. Her hair was stringy from not taking a shower and her skin seemed dry and flaky. "Oh my! I look like a witch!" She cried touching her face.

Suddenly, the door to the mansion opened. Peach walked in, holding shopping bags that showed a picture of a toadstool on the front. She had been shopping in her kingdom's town. Zelda looked glumly at her as she took a seat on the kitchen table.

"What happened to you? You look as if you were on drugs or something?" Peach said brightly. She put down her shopping bags and began rummaging through it. "Look Zelda," She held up an aqua colored T-Shirt with a mushroom graphic printed on it, "This is for the baby!" She rummaged through her stuff even more, "I bought him all sorts of stuff pants, toys, gif-"

"Good for you, but I'm not in the mood to hear anything right now," Zelda said falling asleep.

"Ok, I'll be taking care of the baby now," Peach said buttery. She went into the baby room and saw it asleep. She also noticed magic sparkles filling the aura. "Seems like Zelda used magic to shut the baby up," Peach said. She carried the baby out of the room. He woke up suddenly as she placed him in his stroller and left out the door.

**. . .**

Zelda awoke to find Peach in the living room with more shopping bags at her side. She was looking at jewelry that she had just bought. She got up and walked over to Peach. Suddenly she noticed something missing, "Peach where is the baby?"

"He is with a baby sitter."

Zelda shrieked and grabbed the Peach, " WHO THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE THE BABY WITH PEACH!!!!!!"

Peach pulled away, brushed her clothes and giggled, "Calm down girl he's with a very good baby sitter."

"WHO?"

"Falco."

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god," until thought, "Where is they"

Peach fiddled with her jewels, "Oh they are on Falco's jet."

Zelda's jaw dropped open.

"AAAAAAAHHHH PEACH!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW FALCO DRIVES THAT THING?????!!!" Zelda shook Peach.

"I'm sure he isn't that bad…."

"PEACH!"

"Oh hee hee hee…"

"Let's GO NOW!!!"

They both ran out the door.

Hopefully the next chapter would have more action. ~Koolkatcutey =^__^=


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Baby on Board

They ran all the way to Onett Street. They scanned the sky, looking for they're prey.

"Over there!" Zelda pointed at the sky. The jet zoomed through the sky like a speed of light. Zelda and Peach waved they're arms in the air, but Falco didn't seem to see them.

"Darn it!" Zelda said defeated, "We need to find a way to go more higher up!"

She gazed at the sky, as if trying to think of an idea.

Peach was quicker. She giggled, "I think I have a good idea," She pulled up her dress skirt, went up to a tree and did a graceful ballerina twirl and landed on it. "Come on!" She held out her hand to give Zelda a lift.

Ness and Lucas were walking down the street to the drug store.

"Hey Lucas, I'm going to buy some candy," Ness said giving a smirk.

"But-but the drug store does not sell any candy," Lucas said innocently.

"Teh…. Lucas you don't understand," Ness shook his head, " The drug store sells a special kind of candy."

They made it to the drug store and pushed the door open. Dr. Mario( He got a job at the drug store since he retired in Melee) was seated at the front desk with his hands folded.

"Hey kids how are ya? Just to let you know, we only have medicine in stock," Dr. Mario smiled warmly.

Ness turned to Lucas, then turned to Dr. Mario with a frown.

"_Cough cough_ uhh I think I got the flu _Achoo! Cough!"_ Ness pretended.

"Really Ness? Well let me look in the children's medicine and get you some liquid medi-"

"No no! You don't have to! I can swallow a pill, I'll take some pills!" Ness interrupted.

"Really? Okay, here I recommend you take this one," Dr. Mario handed Ness some Sudafed. "Make sure to take one a day with a glass of water. Please read the directions before you do anything." Dr. Mario took the money from Ness and waved at him.

"I didn't know you were sick," Lucas said confused.

" I'm not," Ness said suddenly opening the packet and stuffing three pills in his throat.

"Ness! Doctor Mario said take only one! And you didn't even read the directions!" Lucas said terrified.

"AWW Lucas quit being such a pussy cat," He took one out and handed it to Lucas," Want some candy?"

Luca's eyes popped out, "CANDY!!???"

Just as he said that, a taxi came driving really fast. It hit Lucas and Ness and they went both flying. The packet of pills went downward, falling right into an old lady's lap.

"Shoot!" Ness said.

………………………………………………………………..

"HEY!!!!!!" Peach and Zelda waved their arms at the fast moving jet. Falco zoomed by again, in a flash.

" I guess this leaves me NO choice," Zelda said. "I need to call out that person."

"Huh?" Peach said puzzled.

The baby peered down at the buildings far away from him. He laughed and laughed.

"You like the view too huh? It's great!" he picked up the baby and put him In his lap, " Hey, Falco Jr. do _you _want to try the jet?" The baby laughed and smiled at Falco. It has begun growing some front teeth. "Here you go!" He gave the baby the pedal for him to hold. The baby laughed and pushed the pedal all the way down. The jet zoomed from the sky and it began to fall to the earth. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Falco screamed. The baby laughed and laughed.

"I'm going to die!!" Falco cried, "Oh god please save me!!!" Right when they were going to crash, the baby pulled the pedal up and they zoomed right back into the sky. Instead of a jet, it looked like a rocket! "Ok buddy I think it is my turn to take shift," He put the baby in the back seat and motioned the jet back to normal.

He sighed and slumped in his seat. Closing his eyes for a moment he thought about how he was so close to death. "Now I'm safe," He thought. He opened his eyes again and what was revealed was a ninja-looking-woman with a long blonde braid staring at him with piercing eyes. _CRASH! _She punched the window of Falco's jet. "AHHHHHH!!!!" He screamed. It didn't seem that death had left him, In fact, it seemed death wanted a second chance.

_What do you guys think? Pretty interesting right? I added the Ness and Lucas part to make the story a little more interesting. Yes! Chapter 6 will be coming soon! Koolkatcutey_ =^__^=


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bombarded

_Crash!_ The windshield of the jet broke open as Falco screamed, "Emergency! EMERGENCY!!!!" He tapped the emergency button nonstop, until the bags popped out and the back door opened. He put one back pack on the baby's back and one for himself.

"Got to go flying, Falco Jr.," He grabbed the laughing baby and jumped off the jet.

KABOOM!

Sheik jumped off the wrecked, demolished jet and flew down. She did a twirled in the air and landed on her feet, resembling a cat.

Falco was hovering in that air with his parachute smiling.

"Phew…we sure lost em, ay Falco J-"

Falco jerked his head around the place to find that the baby was not with him.

"Bloody worms!" He cried as he saw the baby flowing down into a forest. He tried to blow his parachute up with his breath, but that was quite impossible. Instead, he landed in an old lady's rose bush and pricked himself very badly.

"GET OFF MY ROSE BUSHES!" The old lady shrieked holding a broom in the air.

"AHHHHHH!!!!" Falco hollered as the old hag chased him through her garden.

"Stop!" Said a sweet voice. Falco and the old woman froze and looked at Peach. She was holding two cups of fine, Italian tea. Zelda was behind her with some cookies.

"So…you lost the baby?" Zelda said trying to control her anger.

Falco nodded slowly and tearfully.

"Toad wart," Peach called Falco.

"look guys, I'm really sorry, okay! I didn't mean to lose him, though I DO know where he landed!"

Peach, Zelda, and the old lady jerked their heads at Falco.

"Where?"

"In the forest that leads to Rustboro city," Falco told.

Suddenly, the old lady replied, " That is Petalburg woods. It is full of pokemon. When I was young and beautiful, I would go there every week and catch some pokemon," She walked into her room and came back with a load of poke balls in her hands.

"GO CATERPIE!" She yelled and through the poke ball on the ground. Suddenly, there was a ray of light and a spyduck popped out.

"Oh, stupid Spyduck!" How many times did I tell you not to get out of your ball!" The pokemon looked at her in confusion. She signed and transferred him into his ball.

"Well you get the point," She smiled.

"I think we should call the others," Zelda said.

"Ya," Falco said and he reached to his headphone ad clicked it to call the others.

"Hurry up and finish your tea," Peach said, sipping delicately, " We have a important quest to accomplish.

"CAN I COME TOO??" The old lady asked.

~What do you people think? Sorry for taking, like a month with this new release. I just wish I had more views! ~Koolkatcutey =^__^=


	7. Chapter 7

Yay! Finally! Back on track! I apologize so much for such a delay! I made you guys wait for almost a year! I'm so sorry! Well here you go!

Chapter 7: The Reunion

_ As we left are heroes off, they were traveling in Petals burg looking for the lost baby. Falco, Zelda, Peach, and the little old lady….FOUR HEROS…..ONE MISSION….._

"KYA!!!!!! GO AWAY YOU DISGUSTING LITTLE…." Peach screamed as grabbed her umbrella and began flailing it at the bug Pokémon.

"Peach, take a chill pill….." Zelda rolled her eyes, embarrassed.

All of a sudden, there was a **HUGE** wind in the sky that blew the trees nearly off the ground. Bug Pokémon were clinging to the branches. Falco, Zelda, Peach, and the old lady gazed up in the sky and what was revealed was a big, flying jet.

"It's Captain Falcon's ship!" Falco said.

It landed in the middle of an opening in the forest. The door pivoted and out poured the rest of the brawl gang!

"As we were called, were here to help," Captain Falcon smiled and saluted. So now they had all the help they could get. Everyone broke up into groups and searched the forest.

"LITTLE BABY? WHERE ARE YOU???" Pit cried aloud.

" GOO GOO GA GA," Olimar said skimming the floor.

"Um, Olimar, goo goo gaa ga?" Pit asked confused.

"Hey, I'm trying to speak baby here," Olimar replied with his nose in the air. Pit ignored him and continued to below.

Marth and Ike were walking through the forest. Ike was cutting down the trees with his sword. "Ike," Marth said, "I don't think you should be doing that."

"Why not, pretty boy?" Ike said sarcastically. Marth felt his anger rise from the rude comment. He thought, _well, you can't help but be jealous of my beauty, can't you?_

Marth, of course, replied, "Your destroying these…these what-ever creatures are….their home. And what if you accidently slice that baby in half?!"

Ike showed no emotion, "Well, at least we'll know we found him." Marth sighed.

Pokémon trainer was finding his way through the deepest of the forest when he saw a shroomish. "MUST……resist……need….to…find…baby…."He closed his eyes and ran as far as he can from the shroomish. It looked at him and thought, _what a wuss. To scared to catch me ay?_

They searched for nearly three hours, but no such luck. The baby was like finding a needle in a hay stack. They all met up together once again confronted.

"No luck," Mario said, and sighed.

Peach and Zelda shook their heads in a inconsolable manner.

"Well, then let's go home, shall we?" Ike said as he turned to leave.

"WHAT THE HELL? WE CAN'T GIVE UP IKE!" Samus yelled.

Ike turned back and said, "Look for what? We already know that the kid is gone and dead."

Samus ranged with anger and grabbed Ike by the shirt, " You got a problem or something? Why won't you come to your senses?" She let go of him and stood in the middle of the crowd.

"No matter what happens, we WILL find that baby."

_Ok, end of this chapter, less action in this one, but the next chapter will be a thriller and filled with action, battle……..and DEATH. ~Koolkatcutey =^__^=_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The Attack

The Brawl gang and the old lady just made it out of Petals Burg forest. They lost hope. Ike was right, the baby was gone. Peach began to weep. "There, there Peach, don't cry," Zelda was comforting her, although she felt she wanted to burst into tears herself. All their heads hung low as they dawdled to Rustboro city.

The old lady tried to cheer them up, "HEY EVERYONE! How about I show you guys a nice hot spring in Lavaridge Town! It will melt away all your stress."

"No thanks……" Olimar mumbled.

"HEY! LOOK OVER THERE!" Falco ran back inside the forest. He ran over to a bush and yanked some white cloth. "GEH, it's stuck!" He moaned. He pulled harder but there seems to be something that's pulling it down! "Come…….ON!!!!!!" He pulled with all his birdie strength and finally yanked out what seemed to be a parachute……and a wurmple sucking on it.

"AAAHHH!!!!" Peach screamed at the sight of the bug pokemon. She grabbed her parasol and began swatting It., "GO AWAY!! SHOO!!"

"Don't do that!" The old lady cried flailing her arms, "It's poisonous!"

Immediately Peach backed away is fear. Falco yanked the parachute out of the wurmple's mouth, "Take that, you stupid worm!" The wurmpled glared at Falco and suddenly shot him in the leg.

"! BLOODY FREAKEN SHIT (BEEP BEEP BEEP) WORMS!!!!!" He grabbed a hold of his leg and began jumping up and down on one foot. He fell to the floor panting.

"OH NO! WHAT DO WE DO! WHAT DO WE DO!!!?" Marth cried running in circles like a little drama queen.

'Falco's gonna die!" Luigi cried.

"I'M GOING TO DIE?!!! NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I WANT TO SEE FALCO JR.!!!!! Falco began crying.

Pokemon trainer examined the wound. He saw the stinger deep in the flesh of Falco's leg. "Falco," he said, "I need you to stay still," He slowly began pulling the stinger out.

"YOUCH! BE CAREFUL, MOMMA'S BOY!!!!" Falco yelled.

"HEY JUST BECAUSE I LOVE MY MOMMY, AND VISIT HER, AND GET SOME TUCK IN RESTS, AND EAT HER POKEMON SHAPED CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES, DOESN'T MEAN YOU CALL ME A MOMMA'S BOY!" He yanked out the stinger and held it up in Falco's face. He then dug into his bag and took out a potion and applied it to his leg, "It works on pokemon, but I'm not sure if it works on animals," Pokemon trainer got up and dusted his jeans.

"WHO you calling an animal Momma bo-"

"FALCO!!!!!" Peach had her hands on her hips glaring at Falco.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Thank you Red." (Note: Red is pokemon trainer's real name) Falco said rolling his eyes. He suddenly remembered the parachute, "GAH!" He grabbed it and looked around. The baby was nowhere.

"MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!!" There was an evil laugh in the air that sounded like it was coming from a microphone. The whole brawl gang and the old lady jerked their heads to the sky.

"MAMA MIA!" Mario cried and he saw bowser in his little koopa clown car….and who was in there with him? THE BABY!!!

"FALCO JR!" Falco yelled.

The baby laughed when he saw the brawl gang down at him. He waved.

"Falco Jr.! Don't worry! I'm coming to get you!" Falco jumped in the air and did the attack fire Falco.

"NO!!" Mario warned…..but it was too late.

Bowser punched Falco right in the beak with his powerful fist, causing Falco to fall to the floor. His face was all bloody and he lay unconscious.

"AAAAHH!" Peach screamed as she saw Falco's collapsed body next to her.

"GRRRRR.." Samus was angry. She jumped in the air and did the attack flip jump. Bowser growled and threw another punch. Luckily, Samus had higher standards and flexibility than any other person, that she dodged it and landed on her feet and hands.

Bowser threw a package down and flew away, laughing.

Mario ran over and Link broke open the package with his sword. Pit picked up the letter and read it out loud:

"_Dear idiots,_

_If you want to see this precious baby not get burned to bits, come to my lair. Ganon and I are waiting._

"Mama Mia…" Mario said. Zelda gasped and looked at Link. His golden bangs were over his eyes. Suddenly, he looked up, and a smile spread over his face.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! ARE YOU MAD?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING FOR??" Game and Watch complained.

"He did go mad," Ike replied.

Link let out a giant laugh, "What are you guys all waiting for? A parade? Let's go!!!"

_MUAHAHAHHHAA! The baby has been kidnapped my bowser! Now what will the brawl gang do? Is Link really mad now? Will anyone take Falco to the hospital??? AH! THE DRAMA!! Right now I'm sipping on a nice war cup of hot chocolate to ease the cold winter……_ _~Koolkatcutey =^__^=_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

An Unexpected Present

"Hey, there is something else in the package," Pit dug in it and pulled out a capsule shaped machine. Mario grabbed it from Pit's hands and looked at it. He suddenly felt his face go red and sweat trickle down his head. Hands shaking and trembling, he turned the capsule-like machine over and saw the following:

** 00:15**

** 00:14**

** 00:13**

** 00:12**

" WOH! MAMA MIA!!!!! It's a BOMB!!!!!" Mario cried. He dropped it on the floor and began panting.

"WHY ARE ALL YOU IDIOTS STANDING FOR???? RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mario hollered and with that he dashed out of the forest. The rest of the brawl gang followed with him.

"AH! I can't run that fast….." The old lady was struggling to keep up with the rest. Captain Falcon grabbed her and put her on his back.

"Hold on tightly!" He said. Fox grabbed Falco and put him on his back as well.

**00:11**

** 00:10**

** 00:09**

** 00:08**

They scampered through the dead leaves.

**00:07**

** 00:06**

** 00:05**

Bug pokemon looked at each other in terror.

**00:04**

** 00:03**

They neared the exit…..

**00:02**

** 00:01**

**KABOOM!**

* * *

"Uhhhh…. I think I'm going to hurl…" Olimar turned to the side and removed his helmet.

"Oh my," Peach said wiping dirt off the dress. She gazed at everyone and smiled, "Everyone okay?" They didn't have enough energy to reply. They were all on the floor trying to catch their breath.

The old lady looked back at the remains of Petals Burg woods. Tears filled her eyes as she said, "Those poor creatures……..those poor....poor creatures…….."

After they had regained their thoughts, they all went to Rustboro city and took Falco to the hospital to recover. "How long is he staying?" Fox asked the doctor.

"About three months," The doctor replied looking through a couple of files, "He has a broken beak and it needs to be healed."

The whole brawl gang were waiting outside for fox's answer. Fox sighed and explained to them what the doctor was saying.

"I guess we'll have to leave him here," Samus said.

"But who will watch over him???" Luigi asked.

"I will."

Everyone jerked their heads to see the scrawny old lady smiling, "I mean, I have to pay him back for hitting him with my broom no?"

* * *

The gang was ready to leave on their adventure. Captain Falcon had his ship ready. Everyone was aboard it. Peach and Zelda were hugging the old lady, "Bye! Please take care of Falco."

The old lady smiled, "Oh, don't worry, I'll take care of your feathered friend. Right now, you should be thinking about that poor baby."

They nodded their heads and went inside the ship. Captain Falco and Meta Night were in the front, operating it.

* * *

Zelda sat next to Link and looked at him. He had a stern look on his face, serious. She turned and looked around then said, "Why were you laughing before? You had me worried!"

Link stayed in the same position, his gaze to the floor, "I was laughing to cover up my worries," A small blush creped on the side of his cheek. "Ganon is dangerous. Just to think of that child in….in….that monster's arms is just somewhat….terrifying. I do not fear Ganon myself, but I fear for the child."

Zelda leaned over and placed her hand on his, "Don't worry Link, that child will be safe. He is just using that child to lure us to him."

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Ike said, his hands crossed. Link and Zelda gazed up at Ike, then looked at each other. They blushed a deep red and scooted away from each other.

"Thanks for making a spot for me, " He sat between Zelda and Link, grinning.

_Geeze, very strange chapter I wrote. Not much action, but more comfort. The next chapter is when the REAL battle begins!!!! Koolkatcutey =^__^= _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The Real Battle Begins

_A note to viewers aka readers:_

_Ok, I would like to thank all the people who enjoyed reading my story. It means a lot to me that you all have been waiting and waiting for each chapter to be released and I apologize for making you all wait *Sweat bubble*. So here I am now, on chapter 10. We are nearing the end of this story and I am really happy to be completing this adventure that I have held. Thank you!_

"Ok gang, Meta night will fly through the cave and latch himself to the ceiling and attack from above," Fox said. Everyone was sitting on the floor (Except Captain Falcon he was steering the ship) staring at the piece of paper that held all their plans. Fox pointed at Pokémon Trainer, "Red, you and Charizard, keep yourselves in the corner, unless something goes wrong. If any of us happens to be in trouble, you and Charizard will be the escape route."

Red pointed back and winked, "GOT IT!"

Fox turned his head to Marth and Ike, "You both will attack the robots," then he jerked his head at Donkey Kong and King Dedede, "You both attack the larger robots."

He looked at Peach, "You Peach, is responsible for getting the baby," then he gazed over at Zelda, "Zelda, you protect Peach."

She nodded.

"I'll take care of Ganon."

Everyone looked over to see Link gripping his sword.

"He's mine."

Mario stood up and said, "I'll take care of Bowser!" Yoshi waddled over to him and smirked.

Fox nodded and continued to give everyone their positions.

* * *

They flew the ship over the Fountain of Dreams, Green Greens, Smashville, and finally reached Delfino Plaza. Mario skimmed the skies and shouted to Captain Falcon, "MAMA MIA! Over there! In that cave near the giant sunshine!" They have reached bowser's lair.

Captain Falcon struggled with the ship, "I can't get the ship inside, it's way too big," He looked over his shoulder to the rest of his pals, "You guys will have to go in without me." He pivoted the door to the ship and they all poured out. As he saw Samus leaving he yelled out to her, "Be careful!" Samus smiled to herself and turned to wink and him. He blushed then turned away in embarrassment.

* * *

Somewhere, in the sky, there was a Delfino airplane. It was filled with many visitors who came to enjoy a nice vacation in Delfino Plaza. Inside the airplane there was an area where people kept all their boxes of supplies. One box, with a strange symbol ,moved.

Meta Night flew inside the mouth of the cave and hid in the shadows. He flew deeper inside and his yellow eyes widened. Inside the cave it was covered with gadgets and all sorts of crazy stuff! At the bottom of the pit, there was lava, waiting to devour the ones who dared enter this base. Meta night clung himself to the ceiling and waited.

"GO CHARIZARD!" Red yelled when he threw his Poke ball on the floor. Charizard was released and he flew inside the cave with Red on his back. Samus appeared with her suit on and she held her gun close to her. Pikachu went in with her. Marth and Ike ran extremely fast, but not as fast as sonic, who sped by saying, "YOUR TOO SLOW!!!"

Ike felt his anger rising but Marth calmed him down saying, "Save that anger for the robots."

The rest of the gang took their positions and began on their so called Mission-impossible. Samus punched one robot in the face, breaking one of its robotic eyes and Pikachu body slammed the other. Ike slashed the other and cut it into two and Marth did the same. _I wish Roy was here, _He thought. Donkey Kong crushed one robot with his large fist and King Dedede smooshed the other with his hammer. He released his Waddle Dededes and they all came rushing at one robot. A few of them fell into the lava pit.

"NOOOO!! MY BABIES!" Dedede cried trying to save them. Dedede was on the edge of the ground, about to fall into it himself. Donkey Kong's eyes widened, he grabbed onto King Dedede's coat, and pulled his back onto the solid surface.

Meta Night flew down and slashed at the robots. Fox held his gun out and began shooting them down.

"There's so many of them!" He shouted.

The more they killed, the more they came.

"I think they are in this hall," Mario told Link as they both ran side by side, looking for the two villains. Suddenly, a robot approached behind Mario and grabbed him by the neck, choking him. Link turned over and hit the robot with his sword, breaking it's head. Mario fell to the ground panting. "Are you okay?" Link asked kneeling down next to Mario.

Mario looked at him and smiled, "Thanks."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Link stood up and felt a strange pain on his back. Mario saw that a robot had stabbed Link in the back with a beam sword, slowly killing him.

"LINK!" Mario yelled. He ran over, jumped in the air, and punched the robot. It fell to the floor buzzing. Mario grabbed the beam sword from Link's back and pulled with all his strength at it. The light came through his hands, electrifying him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" He screamed and he pulled the beam sword out, throwing it to the side. He looked down at his white gloves. His hands were bleeding in the inside.

"Mal-mal-mal-fun-function" The robot said and it's body suddenly opened up, revealing a bomb.

00:10

00:09

00:08

"Mama Mia!" Mario yelled, he grabbed Link by the arm and pulled him with him down the hall.

00:07

00:06

00:05

Mario quickened his pace.

00:04

00:03

00:02

Link began moving his legs fast too.

00:01

!!!!!!

The hall exploded!

Olimar and his Pikmin were slamming the robots. The robot hit the Pikmin with it's free arm. They fell to the ground and poofed into smoke.

"OH NO!" Olimar cried. He was trapped. The robot was coming at him with red, beaming eyes. Olimar shrinked and his eyes widened.

"Blizzard ATTACK!!!"

The Ice Climbers froze the robot to solid ice. The looked over and Olimar and smiled.

The airplane flew over the cave where Bowser's secret lair was. Suddenly, the box flew open and what was revealed was a man who looked like he needed a shave, a change in fashion, and a girlfriend. "HEY!" Snake shouted.

_Ok, ok, I'll stop being mean!_

Suddenly, the box flew open and what was revealed was a handsome, secret agent spy named Snake. "That's better," Snake grinned.

He pivoted the back door knob and jumped out. He opened his parachute and entered the cave.

* * *

Wolf was in his jet flying around the area. While on top of Delfino Plaza, his scanner began to beep. Looking down at it, he smirked, "I found you, Star Fox."

While driving by, looking for trouble, Wario heard a commotion coming from the cave near the giant Shine. He grinned to himself, "Trouble, yes….HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"

_OH! NO! Wario is going to join the party! I wonder what he's going to do! Snake….Finally appears! What took him so long! WOLF! More trouble! Did Mario and Link make it out of the hall just in time!? We will find out next time in the adventures of: BRAWL BABY!!!!!! ~koolkatcutey 3_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Team Up!

Mario and Link were catching the breath they lost. They managed to escape the bomb blast.

"Mama mia…." Mario said amazed at how he was still living. He turned his head to the right, gazing over at link who had lost his green cap.

Link got up and brushed some dust off his shirt. He picked up his sword and said, "Come on Mario, I sense Ganon. He's close," He slowly walked on his toes, bent over, head up. Mario nodded and followed behind him. His nose suddenly twitched. _That smell_, Mario thought. It was the smell of fire burning a piece of wood. He knew what that smell was.

"LINK! BEHIND US!"

"**RAWR****‼‼**_**" **_Bowser was in mid air and was coming right at Mario. Mario fell to the floor and rolled over to the side. Bowser landed on the empty space and turned to face Mario. Mario did a back flip and landed on his feet. He ran over to Bowser and punched him in the stomach.

"EAT THIS!" Mario hollered as he whipped up a fire ball and blasted it at bowser's face, stinging his eyes.

"RAAAWRURURARoooooo…" Bowser cried and he held onto his eyes. Link came at him and stabbed Bowser with his sword, right in the stomach. Red, ruby blood gushed out as Bowser staggered to the corner and collapsed. Mario kicked Bowser's corpse a few times, then nodded. Link turned his head. He sensed Ganon.

"Up the stairs!" And with that, Link and Mario were running up the tall, long, stairs. The light seems to be narrowing and dimming the higher they got.

"Uhhh…." Where am I? Falco said, opening his eye lids as he gazed around the room confused. His face was covered in bandages. He saw the old lady smiling at him.

"Oh, dear, you are awake," Her smile turned into a grin.

Falco's eyes widened and he suddenly remembered, "FALCO JR.‼? WHERE IS HE??"

"Oh my, you sure are a lively one..." The old lady said.

Falco hopped out of the hospital bed and jumped out the window.

"Idiot…." The old lady mumbled and headed out the hospital door.

"GREAT AETHER‼‼" Ike hollered and slashed the remaining robots in his area. He turned around to face Marth. Marth was busy fluffing his bangs and adjusting his "girly" Tiara.

"Marth, what the hell are you doing?" Ike said, feeling annoyed.

Marth finished adjusting his tiara, "Oh, pardon me Ike, it's a royal thing. A prince must always look smashing in any situation," He fluffed his bangs some more.

Ike responded with rolling his eyes, "Come on, we better go back to the others, they might need our- ahem, _my _help," Ike began walking away with Marth skipping behind him.

Samus shot a giant blast at three robots. She was wearing her power suit. Pikachu head butted another robot, breaking its head off.

Dedede was humming to himself as he kicked a robot into the air and Donkey Kong was banging two robots together.

King Dedede gazed over at Donkey Kong and yelled, "ITS PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY TIME‼!" He grabbed two robots and smooshed them on top of each other with hammer.

Oh boy, he was having fun.

Peach and Zelda were together in a dark hall. Zelda was hitting robots with her magic powers. _I hope the baby is safe, _Zelda thought. She never felt so worried in her entire life. Ganon was a horrible creature. She couldn't imagine what kind of trick he had up his sleeve this time.

Peach approached a door and placed her hand on it. She look over at Zelda and nodded. She pivoted the door knob and slowly and gently, walked in. Suddenly the door shut behind them.

"AAAHHHH‼!" Peach screamed.

It was a Riley.

"Quick Peach, stay behind me!" Zelda shouted. She did a twirl and transformed into Sheik.

The Riley flew down at them. Peach screamed and shielded her eyes. Sheik waited for the right moment until Riley was an inch away from her. She grabbed a hold of Riley's eye lids and jumped on. Riley flew around in the air banging himself against the wall, trying to knock Sheik off. Sheik got her needles out and stabbed Riley on the nose. Riley screamed and grabbed Sheik with its claw and banged her against the wall. Then, he threw her on the floor and slammed his claws into her back. Sheik could feel the skin on her back being ripped off. She lay on the floor covered in blood. Riley flew all the way up in the air then flew head down straight at Sheik. He opened his mouth wide opened, revealing his sharp teeth.

Peach screamed, "NOOOOOOOO‼‼ AAAAAAAAAAHH‼!"

A giant rocket-bullet out of no where hit Riley's face and exploded. Riley yelled and fell to the floor, missing Sheik by a yard.

A man jumped down from the ceiling and landed on his feet. He turned and smiled at Peach.

"Kept you waiting….huh?"

"SNAKE‼!" Peach was full of tears as she ran over to Sheik's body. Snake felt Sheik's pulse and nodded. He picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Peach, let's go."

"What about the baby?"

"Huh? What baby?"

Peach told the whole story to Snake about Mario finding the baby, to the baby's kidnapping. Snake shook his head and said, "Peach, you should go back. Take Sheik with you. She won't be able to live if you leave her like this." He let go of Sheik and put her in Peach's arms, "I'll take your place," And with that, he ran off.

Fox shot a robot with his gun, blasting it into a million pieces. That was the last one in his area. He nodded at Meta Night, "Mission, complete!" He flipped his gun in the air and it landed in his gun pouch. He turned to leave when suddenly somebody shot him. Meta Nights yellow eyes flashed as he saw fox tumble to the floor. He looked behind him and saw a grey mammal. Wolf.

"YOU‼!" Meta Night flew up in the air to attack him. Wolf shot both of Meta Nights wings. Meta Night fell and skidded on the floor.

Wolf walked over to Fox, who was lying on the floor, panting. He grinned and stepped on fox's head. He rubbed his shoe on the back of his head and let out a howl. "MUHAHAHAHA, Star Fox, you are down. You pathetic, weak fo-"

"DON'T TALK TO MY CAPTAIN LIKE THAT!"

"Huh?" Wolf was startled. He just slightly turned his head when-

**Bam‼‼‼ **Wacked in the face.

Fox looked up to see his savior, "Fa-fal-fal-co-co" He panted.

Falco grabbed onto Fox and called Slippy on his radar, "Slippy, come in Slippy! S.O.S! Captain has been shot!" Slippy responded and said that he will be their right away.

Fox looked up at Falco's bandaged face and grinned, "Thanks…."

Falco grinned back, "No pro-"

"FALCO! BEHIND YOU!" Fox shouted. Falco turned and saw Wolf with a gun in his hand. He closed his eyes,_ Goodbye, Falco Jr._

**SLASH! **Meta Night cut Wolf's hand with his sword. "YOUCH!" Wolf barked and dropped the gun on the floor. Meta Night slashed Wolf some more then kicked him in the air. Wolf was covered in scratches and blood. He barked, "I'll, I'll get you next time Star Fox!" He ran out of the cave and hopped in his jet.

Meta Night grabbed fox and said, "You don't have time Falco, Go! Go find your son!"

Falco's eyes were filled with tears. Falco Jr, his son.

Mario and Linked were running up the stairs for at least ten minutes. "It seems to be never ending!" Link said, getting impatient. Mario didn't dare quit. All he could think about was the letter that he received the day he found the baby: _Please take care of my son. Who ever finds him, must cherish him as if he were an angel that just descended from the sky, under your care. Thank you._ He added more stamina into his run and nearly hit the mammoth sized door that was ahead of him. Link and Mario kicked the door opened, and what was revealed was Ganon.

Ganon was next to a lever grinning, revealing his yellow teeth. His grin turned into a frown and he blabbered, "I was getting tiered of waiting, what took you so long?" He yawned, "I was just about to throw this _thing_ in there and get it over with."

He pointed toward the floor. Link and Mario's jaws dropped. There was a huge hole in the floor, filled with hot, red lava, waiting to devour anything that goes in there. The lava didn't scare them. What scared them was the so called _thing. _

The baby's ankle was tied onto a rope and was dangling head first near the lava pit. He was crying while Ganon tilted the lever down. The baby began going into the lava pit.

"DON'T!" Link cried.

Ganon laughed, an evil laugh, and pulled the lever up again. The baby cried harder.

"I won't kill the child, if you give me what I ask for," Ganon grinned.

"What do you want?" Link asked angrily.

"I want Hyrule."

Snake was running up the stairs now, with all his speed. _Stupid Kernal. Always putting me in these situations._

"HEY!"

Snake stopped and look over at who was calling him. He saw Falco panting and crawling on his feet. He examined his bandaged face.

"What happened to you?" Snake asked, puzzeled.

"Don't ask, just, please, help me to the top," Falco said, pooped.

Snake sighed and pulled Falco over his shoulder and walked the rest of the way up.

_Phew! What a bizarre chapter!YAY! Spring Break! The next chap will probably be the last one so stay tooned next time for the adventures of……" BRAWL BABY‼!" ~Koolkatcutey _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

The Good, The Bad, and the Fugly

"What do you want?" Link asked angrily.

"I want Hyrule."

Mario was about to punch Ganon when Link held up his sword in front of Mario.

"This is my battle Mario," Link said, staring straight at Ganon, "I'll deal with him while you go rescue the baby."

Ganon let out an evil laugh along with a few snorts, "How pathetic, giving out your plan right in front of your enemy."

Link smiled and replied, "Well, we've been enemies for a while, it's not like you don't know what I'm planning or thinking of what to do next."

Ganon grinned, "You've got a point, boy."

"Al-al-mo-most th-th-ere…." Snake panted. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as he walked up the stairs.

"Only 100 left to go," Falco said, counting the stairs ahead of them.

"How many worms do you eat bird brain?" Snake said, struggling with Falco on his back, "You must way a ton! OUCH!" Falco pecked Snake on the head.

He turned his head and said, "Just because I'm a bird doesn't mean I feed off worms! I eat pizza just like you _humans _do!" He pecked Snake on the head again.

"OUCH! OUCH! Ok sorry bird bra- OUCH! Sorry Falco!" Snake struggled with his words as he neared the last remaining stairs. He had a sly smile. He picked up Falco and threw his off his shoulder.

"HEY! This is no way to treat the crippled!" Falco said getting off the floor.

Snake turned his head, "Come on."

"AAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" Link shouted as he ran toward Ganon. Ganon pulled out his own sword and locked blades with Link's sword. Link kicked Ganon in the shin and did a back flip in the air. He pulled a bomb out of his pocket, set it, and threw it at Ganon. Ganon did a turn and dodged the bomb. Ganon jumped in the air and threw a punch at Links face. Link flew to the floor and skidded to the corner.

Ganon landed on his feet and smiled, "Is that all you've got boy?" He let out a laugh.

Link got up and wiped off some blood from his jaw. He began to run. Ganon was about to punch Link square in the face when Link ran right passed him. Ganon turned his head puzzled. Link was running right into a wall?

Link kept running, increasing his speed with each step. When he was an inch away from the wall, he pulled his feet up. Ganon's eyes widened. Link was running up the wall! Link ran half way and did a back flip and slashed Ganon's arm with his sword. He landed on his feet and threw his boomerang at Ganon. It hit Ganon on the legs, tripping him.

Link smiled, "I was just getting warmed up."

Ganon furrowed his eyebrows and rolled over to get back up. He jumped in the air and tried to kick Link. Link dodged each move.

Mario knew he had to make his move. He sneaked to the lava pit and looked down at the weeping baby. Tears came to Mario's eyes. He pulled the rope up and held the baby in his arms. He squeezed the baby and let his tears run down his face.

"MARIO‼‼!" Link shouted.

It all happened so fast. All Mario could remember was someone pushing him down. He could hear the screams of the baby as he fell. Then, his world blackened.

"NOOOO‼‼!" Link cried as he saw Mario and the baby disappear into the lava pit. It was all over, Mario and the baby were dead.

Link fell to his knees and dropped his shield. He stared at the ground blankly. His mouth trembled as his heart skipped many beats. "Mario……." Tears spilled onto the ground.

Ganon walked over to Link and let out another evil laugh. He grabbed Link by the collar and held him up, "You weak pretty boy! You can't even save your own friend!" He punched Link in the face, kicked him in the stomach and stabbed him in the gut. Link fell to the floor, panting, blood gushing from his insides. Ganon walked over to him and stepped on his stomach. Link spit out blood. He lay there for a few moments thinking about poor Mario. He thought of Ganon pushing Mario into the lava. He opened his eyes and grabbed his sword. He pushed himself up and threw himself on Ganon. Ganon yelped as Link withdrew himself from Ganon. Ganon, wide – eyed, stared at his chest. Link had stabbed him in the heart.

"What the Hell?!" Snake said as he watched the bloody battle. He ran over to Link, who had fallen to the floor. He pulled out an antidote and rubbed it on Link's wound. Falco followed behind him and looked over at Ganon. He grabbed Ganon by the collar and yelled in his face, "WHERE IS FALCO JR.?‼!" Ganon struggled to breath. This time Falco shook him and screamed, "WHERE THE HELL IS FALCO JR???????‼‼"

Ganon lifted his hand up and pointed to the lava pit. Then he collapsed to the floor. Falco ran toward the lava pit and looked down. He cried, "FALCO JR‼!??" FALCO JR‼!" Falco….Jr…." He fell to his knees and stared into the lava pit. Falco banged his fists on the floor and began yelling, "FALCO JR‼‼‼‼" Snake grabbed Falco and slapped him in the face, "Hell Falco, get a hold of yourself!" He gazed into Falco's weeping face and turned his head to keep away from eye contact. He held onto Link and walked down the stairs.

Snake walked out of the cave with Falco. Everyone was standing outside, eagerly waiting the arrival of the baby. Zelda nearly screamed when she saw Link. She ran over to Snake, who put Link in Zelda's arms. He rubbed some blood off of his cheek and kept his gaze on the floor.

"What happened? Where the baby?!" King Dedede hollered.

Snake shook his head and looked straight into the sky, "Dead and gone."

Falco bursted into tears once more.

Peach then noticed someone was missing too, "Where's Mario?"

Snake shook his head once more. He didn't want to say a word. All he wanted was a nice bubble bath with his favorite rubber ducky when he got home.

"MARIOOOO‼‼!" Peach bursted into tears. Samus put her arm around Peach and hugged her.

The Brawl gang, had failed.

Mario awoke to find himself in a very strange place. The air was fresh and crisp, yet thin. He gazed around. He was on something plushy. It felt so much better than the bed in Luigi's mansion. He rubbed his hand on it and got up on his back. He looked down, "Mama mia!" He was on a cloud! The world looked so small! The trees looked like green lollipops and the rivers looked like thin blue ribbons. The mountains seemed to look like sand dunes.

The cloud descended lower and lower. Mario was afraid he was going to fall off. It landed on a somewhat old concrete floor. He got off the cloud and saw someone ahead of him.

"Pit!"

"Hey Mario! Welcome to Skyworld! Where our Queen Palutena rules! Which reminds me, she wants to speak with you!" Pit grabbed Mario's arm and flew him up and across the sky.

"Whoa!" Mario said as he saw the empty ground beneath him. He saw Angels flying around, busy communicating with each other.

"Here we are! Palace in the sky!" He guided Mario through the door and into the castle. Mario gazed at the fine silvers and the jewels carved into the walls. This castle was far grander than Princess Peach's! They continued to walk down the hall until they entered a sacred room. A giant throne was held high and queen Palutena smiled at Mario. She got off her throne and walked over to Mario and kissed him on the cheek, a sign of gratitude.

Mario was confused. Very confused, "Did I die? Am I in heaven?"

Palutena laughed and shook her head, "Mario, you didn't die! Your alive my dear! It's all thanks to you that my dear Akarui had gained his potential powers."

She gestured Pit to leave. Then she led Mario to a small door. She pivoted the door knobs and a bright white light filled the room. Mario put a hand over his eyes and skimmed the room. Palutena guided him in.

The room was filled with stuffed animals. The only thing different about these stuffed animals was they all his wings. There was a stuffed elephant with wings, a stuffed tiger with wings, and even a stuffed lizard with wings. In the corner there was a small crib. Mario peered into the crib and what was revealed was… the baby! Only this time…..he had beautiful white wings on his back.

Palutena stoked Akarui's face and held him in her arms. She let him go and he flew toward Mario. Mario was shocked as the baby flew over and squeezed his nose. He laughed his baby laugh and flew over to a stuffed Zebra and began to play with it.

Palutena sat on the soft clouded floor and gestured Mario to sit next to her. She then looked at him in the eyes and said, "Mario…..thank you for all you have done for Akarui…" She wiped a tear from her eye, "I know you don't have any idea what is going on, so I'll have to explain to you…" She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Akarui is a baby Angel. Before he was born, Medusa, the Queen of evil put a spell on him. He was born without wings. I was worried he was never going to fly. The specialists tried every magic, every spell to grow him some wings, but it never worked," she stopped to wipe some of her tears, " And even worse, Akarui didn't know how to use his potential powers. He was like….a human!

So, I figured that the only way to free Akarui of this spell was to bring him to the human world, to be raised with humans and such. So I asked Pit to leave him in a box along with a note. We waited many hours. That is when we saw you pick up Akarui and take him home with you. I examined how everyone treated him and loved him…" She laughed, "Especially that one bird, Falco."

"But what happened when I fell into the lava pit?" Mario asked eagerly.

"Aahh yes.." Palutena smiled, "That is when Akarui's inner power was open. The spell broke when you hugged him with all your love and when your tears touched his head. That is when his wings sprouted and he teleported into Sky World. "

Akarui flew down to where Mario was sitting and giggled. He hugged Mario and flew to Palutena. He dropped into her lap and fell asleep.

Mario couldn't help but feel a burst of joy in his heart. It was all thanks to him and the brawl gang that Akarui was free from the evil spell. Mama Mia! He forgot all about the brawl gang!

"Eh, Queen Palutena, may I return home?" Mario asked, shyly.

Palutena laughed, "Of course Mario! You think I would keep you away from your friends?" She put her hand on his head, "Tell them all I said thank you."

All of a sudden, Akarui woke up and flew to the other side of the room and picked up what looked like a stuffed blue bird. He gave it to Mario.

"Oh, I guess this is for Falco," Mario smiled. The baby laughed.

Palutena said, "Now Mario. Shut your eyes."

* * *

Mario awoke to find himself on the grass in front of Luigi's mansion. He found the stuffed bird lying next to him and stuffed it in his pocket. He ran and bursted the doors open.

Everyone was wearing black. Peach was sitting on the couch crying. Next to her Falco was crying. Link had bandages on his neck and head. That was when everyone turned to look at Mario.

"MARIO HAS RETURNED FROM THE DEAD‼‼!" Ike shouted joyfully.

Captain Falco ran over to Mario and bear hugged him and Luigi grabbed onto his brother as if never going to let go. Each person hugged Mario. Finally, Peach threw her arms around Mario and cried all over his shirt.

"How..is this possible..is this a dream?" Peach wept.

Mario smiled and said, "Peach, you're a real Peach (Fruit).

Falco then suddenly remembered, "What about Falco Jr?!"

"You mean Akarui," Mario corrected.

"Who?" Falco felt puzzled.

Mario handed over the stuffed bird to Falco. After, he sat on the couch and told the brawl gang the whole story.

Samus laughed and put her arm around Captain Falcon, "Well, what do you know? The baby was real special after all!"

Falco bursted into tears, "I didn't even get to say goodbye!" He held onto the stuffed bird. Fox patted him on the back.

"I will cherish this stuffed bird forever," Falco smiled through his tears.

"This calls for a celebration for PANCAKES!" Game and Watch said.

"Ya, pancakes that taste like Charcoal shit," Ike rolled his eyes.

"I say PIZZA!" Falco yelled.

Snake quietly snuck to the door when Link said, "Snake, you should stay for the celebration!"

Snake smiled and shook his head, "Umm…sorry, someone's waiting for me back home."

"OOOooohh….is it a girlfriend?" Peach said cooing.

"I guess," Snake replied. Actually, it was his rubber ducky that was waiting for him.

"Just stay for a slice of pizza!" Link said. Snake sighed then walked back to the couch.

"Mama Mia!" Mario shouted as he bit into the warm, cheesy pizza.

**THE END**

_Finally, I have reached the end! I hope you all have enjoyed my story! I am glad you waited so long for the release and I am glad you all patiently waited for me. Don't worry, There will be short side stories and such. So, it isn't the WHOLE ending! Well, thank you once again! _

_Note: Akarui means "Light" in Japanese_

_~Koolkatcutey _


	13. Short Side Story

**Extra:**

A Short Side Story

The Pancake Brawl

Game and Watch yawned and stretched. He pulled the soft blanket from his head and walked out of his room into the bathroom. After taking a dump and brushing his teeth, he went down stairs. While walking, he gazed at the ticking grandfather clock that stood across the living room: 6:30. Perfect time to be up and ready to make some nice, hot flapjacks for his pals. Well actually it is _his _job to make breakfast every morning for everybody since he's so useless. I mean, Game and Watch didn't even go with the Brawl Gang to find the baby. He stayed back in the mansion, tiding up the place and making salmon steak for dinner.

Game and Watch didn't think of himself as "Useless." He was always proud of himself and proud of his cooking. "I'm the backbone of the Brawl Gang," He would brag, "Without me, you all would be tiered, in pain, filthy, and most of all, starving to death!" Everyone nodded their heads in agreement although wishing to give their opinions on what they thought.

Game and Watch made it to the dark kitchen. He felt the cold tiles on his feet as he reached for the light switch. "Wh-WHAT THE??" Game and Watch said after he switched the light, "WHAT THE PANCAKES ARE YOU DOING HERE!??"

Ike was leaning near the sink, arms folded, sucking a lollipop that was probably chicken flavored. Game and Watch looked annoyed, "Your not suppose to eat candy in the morning," He walked over to the other side of the room and grabbed his chef hat. He placed it on his head and went over to the cabinet. He took out a bowl and the pancake batter.

Ike grinned….**CRACK! **He bit the lollipop and pulled the stick out of his mouth, "I came..." He stopped to chew, "I came to…" More crunching, "I came to…" He gulped the rest of the lollipop down and pointed the stick at Game and Watch, "I came to CHALLENGE YOU IN A BRAWL BATTLE!"

Game and Watch ignored him and continued to work. He said, "Sorry Ike, can we do that another time, I mean, I'm making breakfast right now."

"I DON'T MEAN FIGHTING!" Ike replied, "I ment brawling in a different way," A sly grin came across his face. He grabbed the pancake batter from Game and Watch.

"HEY!" Game and Watch yelled. He tried to grab the box from Ike but he knew he was too weak to defeat him. I mean, Ike carries a giant sword with one hand! Game and Watch never felt so annoyed. He gave up and yelled, "What do you want from me? I didn't do anything to you‼!"

Ike suddenly let out a laugh, "Didn't do anything to me?" His mood suddenly became serious, "What about those pancakes that **TASTE LIKE CHARCOAL SHIT**!?? Huh? I'm sick of eating your freaken SHIT! I will make pancakes that will be ten times better than yours! Then you shall surely be as useless as everyone thinks you are!"

Game and Watch felt like a volcano inside of him exploded. His whole body became red and he shouted, **"WE'LL SEE ABOUT THAT‼‼" **He stomped over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a new box of pancake mix.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mario was whistling as he walked down the stairs. He looked over at the grandfather clock and smiled. "9:45," He said out loud. He whistled and continued to stroll down. He was a hall away from the kitchen when his nose twitched. Mario sniffed the air and raised his eyebrows. "Pancake mix," He said licking his lips. He opened the kitchen door, "Hey who's mak-" **SPLAT! **A slob of pancake batter hit Mario square in the face.

Mario pulled the sticky batter off his face and frowned. He looked up and saw Game and Watch mixing some pancake batter in a bowl and dumping the batter into a pan. He was working awfully fast. Was a guest coming?

Mario jerked his head in the other direction and saw………..Ike? Ike was mixing a giant pot of pancake batter, using his sword as a spoon. He had a giant frying pan above him and when he tilted the batter into the pan **SPLAT!** Pancake batter splattered everywhere. This time it landed on Mario's overalls.

"Mama Mia! What are you both doing!?" Mario asked shocked.

"Ike challenged me to a pancake-making-competition!" Game and Watch said flipping the pancakes, "And NO WAY IS HE GOING TO BEAT ME‼!" Game and watched flipped the pancake a little too high and it landed right on his head. "ARGH!"

Ike smirked, "You'll see Mario, I'm going to show that little, black, 2 dimensional man that he is useless!" He laughed and dumped another batter into the frying pan. Mario ducked as it splattered everywhere.

"YOUR PANCAKES ARE TOO BIG!" Game and Watch hollered at Ike.

"YOUR PANCAKES ARE TOO SMALL!" Ike hollered back.

Mario shook his head. He decided to leave this nonsense right away. _I can always get an egg McMuffin from McDonalds. _He thought, _mmmm along with a nice oily hash brown and a cup of nice coffee. _He was about to leave when someone grabbed him.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!!" Ike said as he pulled Mario back.

"YA! You are going to be our judge!" Game and Watch said as he put raspberries on his pancakes.

"Mama Mia…." Mario said as he closed his eyes and sulked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The Brawl Gang were coming down the stairs. It was 10:00 and everyone was chattering quiet lovely. They sniffed that air and their mouths watered as the thought of pancakes filled their minds.

Peach opened the door.

"MARIO‼‼‼"

Mario was on the kitchen floor. His stomach was as round as the biggest watermelon on a farmer's garden. He had some pancake batter sticking to his mustache. His red shirt looked white under all that pancake flour and one of his overall buttons was unclasped. His eye were closed and he moaned.

Peach ran over to Mario and kneeled beside him, "MARIO! My dear sweet Mario! What happened!?"

Mario didn't have the strength to speak so he pointed his finger to the opposite direction. Peach gazed up and saw that the whole kitchen was filthy with pancake batter, flour, water, sugar, fruits, and syrup. Her jaw dropped. Luigi walked in and shrieked. His beautiful kitchen was ruined!

Ike and Game and Watch were arguing, "I WON! NO I WON! Blah blah blah." Peach grew red and walked over to them. She slapped Ike in the face and kicked Game and Watch.

"YOU TWO SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOUR SELVES! Have you seen what you both have done to my poor MARIO!?"

They both jerked their heads and saw Mario on the floor moaning. They immediately felt guilty.

"We're sorry…" They mumbled.

Ike turned to Game and Watch, "I admit defeat. You are a better pancake maker."

Game and Watch shook his head, "No you are Ike."

"No. You are."

"NO you are."

"NO YOU are," Ike felt his anger rising.

"NO YOU ARE," Game and Watch replied.

"NO YOU ARE! YOU BASTARD!" Ike grabbed Game and Watch by the neck and began strangling him.

"AHEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM."

Ike and Game and Watch saw Luigi walking toward them. He was holding two mops and two pails filled with water and soap, "You boys have a lot of work to do!" He slammed the items into their arms.

The rest of the brawl gang stood in the door way. They were disappointed that Mario ate all the pancakes. Suddenly, a light bulb struck Captain Falcon's head. He said to everyone, "Hey! Why won't we all go to McDonalds instead? We can eat egg McMuffins, some oily Hash Browns, a nice cup of coffee or orange juice…….." He stopped then said happily, "And some nice hot pancakes!"

"PANCAKES!" Mario turned green and threw up on the kitchen floor.

_So the Brawl Gang went to McDonalds for breakfast while Ike and Game and Watch stayed home. Mario was in the bathroom puking. Game and Watch and Ike cleaned the remains of the pancake mess. And Mario's vomit._


	14. Short Side Story 2

**Extra**

A Short Side Story

Wario's World

Wario let out a long sigh. He didn't get a chance to cause any trouble when he went inside the cave. Instead, he got lost inside and couldn't find his way out. He walked through the halls, amazed of the amount of damage that the "war has caused." He suddenly remembered that he missed out on the great battle. "GAH‼‼‼" He screamed as he punched the hard, metal ground. He looked at the dent that he made on the floor. Wario's eyes widened as he saw the dent get bigger and deepen. "Oh...no..." He said to himself as the giant dent cracked up and broke apart. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He fell through the hole.

Wario opened his eyes and shook his head. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. He gazed up and saw the giant hole above him. Wario got up and scratched his behind. He needed some light, to see where he was. He thought for a moment, and then grinned. He pulled out his motorcycle from who knows where and started to drive it. He drove at high speed through the underground world. Suddenly, he jumped off and threw his arms around the bike. He punched the ceiling with all his strength and broke off a huge chunk. A ray of light poured and destroyed the darkness. Wario looked around amazed. He….he was….in a different world??‼

The whole area was like some sort of tropical island! The ground, now that Wario's slow mind realized it, was sand! Palm trees sprouted out from the floor and a sweet coconut scent filled his nose. He noticed a small, lake in the corner. He grinned, a BIG grin and threw his hands up in the air.

"WWWOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO‼!"

Wario ran around and jumped in the sand. He climbed the trees and cracked coconuts on his head. He jumped in the lake, which turned out to be filled with salt water and ate the sweet coconut. He laughed and hollered as loud as he wanted . He shouted, "I SHALL CALL THIS, WARIO WORLD‼‼‼‼"

Suddenly, something caught Wario's eye. He turned and saw…..a lady? A lady in a hoola skirt and long black hair? Wario's eyes glowed, "hmmmmmm," He said as he trotted over to her. He went up to her and waved. She didn't move. Wario began dancing in circles around her. She didn't even flinch. Wario grew frustrated and kicked the lady. Suddenly, her head turned a full 360 and her jaw opened. Music started playing and she started……shaking her hips?!?

" A robot?" Wario said.

The robot lady began prancing and dancing around Wario. Suddenly, she grabbed Wario and threw him up in the air. "AAHH!" He screamed as he was about to hit the floor. The Robot lady grabbed his leg and spun his around. "AAAHHHHH!" Wario hollered.

Wario had to fight back! He grabbed the robot lady's neck and pulled with all his strength. **POP! **Her head fell to the floor. Her body continued to dance. Wario punched her arms and kicked at her legs. She broke apart and fell to the floor. Wario put his hands on his knees and panted. Boy was he pooped.

"NOBODY MESSES WITH THE WARIO‼‼" He laughed out loud. Suddenly, the robot lady's body popped open.

"Uh oh……" Wario whispered.

**KABOOMMMMMM‼‼!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

Wario was on the floor, far away from the cave. He was near the giant shine, on the grass. He put his hand on his chest and felt no clothes on him. He got up and saw he was in his underwear‼! Wario was happy he escaped the bomb but was sad that Wario World was destroyed. He tearfully walked down the hill.

Suddenly, Wario jerked his head up and looked back at the cave. He then realized that Wario World was actually a artificial vacation that Ganon and Bowser made since they couldn't go to a REAL vacation.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH‼‼‼‼"


	15. Short Side Story 3

**Extra :**

Short Side Story

The Return of Akarui

Falco laid on the soft, green grass, staring at the white, puffy clouds float by. In his left hand, he held the stuffed bird that Akarui gave him. Falco sighed and stared up at a cloud. He said out loud to himself, "That cloud looks like a little baby sucking his thumb," Falco felt tears coming to his eyes. He turned his head to the side and let the tear drops fall into the grass. "Falco….Jr….." He whispered. Oh how he missed him terribly. He would do anything just to see Falco Jr. again.

He turned his head back toward the sky and stared at the cloud once again. He squeezed the little doll-

"HEY!" Falco yelled, "IT'S NOT A DOLL WRITER‼‼"

_Ok, ok! I'm sorry. Geeze._

He turned his head back toward the sky and stared at the cloud once again. He squeezed the "Stuffed-Animal" and saw the cloud change shape. Suddenly, he noticed the cloud he was staring at become bigger. Then, the cloud split open, revealing a ray of light! Falco put one of his wings over his eyes and squinted. A strange little thing with wings came floating down, RIGHT TOWARD HIM!

"AAHHH‼! STAY AWAY‼‼" He cried. He started running then remembered that he left the stuffed animal on the grass. He ran back and saw with his eyes the thing he loved the most. And were not talking about the "Stuffed-Animal," were talking about the "Thing" that GAVE him the stuffed animal.

"FALCOO JR‼‼‼" Falco screamed with joy and he ran over and pranced on Akarui. He held him tightly and squeezed his cheeks.

"HEY! Let me go‼!" Akarui shrieked as he pulled himself away.

"Hey, you can talk!" Falco said smiling brightly.

"Of course I can talk…" Akarui said as he got up on his feet.

Falco then rubbed his eyes and looked at Akarui from head to toe. A young boy, maybe in his 12-13 years of age stood before him. He wore a similar robe identical to Pits, except his was made of Silver thread. He had big, white wings. He smirked, "You're not Falco Jr…"

Akarui laughed, "Of course not! I'm Akarui!"

Falco frowned, "You can't be! Akarui is just a baby!"

Akarui smiled, "In Earth years, I'd probably be two years old," Akarui explained, "But in Angel years, I'm 13 years old."

Falco's beak dropped as he gazed at Akarui from head to toe. Tears filled his eyes, "MY LITTLE BOY IS ALL GROWN UPP‼!" He grabbed Akarui and hugged him.

"Ack, You-r ho-lding me too tightly…..I can't Breath…." Akarui said in between breaths.

Falco ignored him, "I'm so happy! I thought I'd never see you again!" He finally let go of Akarui.

They laid together, side by side on the grass, staring at the clouds. Falco closed his eyes and rested for a moment. He listened to the sweet winds go through the grass. He couldn't have been happier. He opened his eyes and saw a cloud, shaped like a banana, or was it a crescent?

"Hey Akarui, does this cloud look more like a banana or a crescent?" No respond. Falco turned his head to the side and saw that Akarui was gone. Akarui had left a white feather from his wing, on the floor next to Falco. Falco picked up the feather and stared at it. He smiled to himself.

"Goodbye Akarui."

**THE END**


End file.
